


Go Back To Sleep

by bloodymack21



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymack21/pseuds/bloodymack21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch takes control of Jack's dreams for his own nefarious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Katie for the Beta work! And thanks everyone for viewing, hope you enjoy it!

I would have it be noted that Guardians most definitely do not sleep. They have no need for food nor sleep or even most of the laws of man and physics. The only reason Jack ever partook in any of these habits after his death was because they gave him a sense of familiarity. 

He did not realize that sleeping made him feel safe because he was often filled with pleasant dreams as a living human or that he was fond of the taste of cinnamon because his mother used to sprinkle it on his cookies. 

But when the Guardians participate in these mortal human and sometimes mundane activities it is to revive a pleasant feeling or comfort. And even though Jack did eventually gain back his memories, and know the reason for the smile at the thought of cinnamon on his tongue, sometimes he would feel emptiness inside him. 

So when Jack chose to sleep a few years after his battle with Pitch he could never have foreseen how dangerous a choice this would be for him. He did not know that the Nightmare King was as skilled as a spider in the art of waiting out his prey. 

Like all things, the dreams of the Guardian of fun were happy, joyful, and adventurous and it started out with him flying his sister through the trees on a sunny winter’s day. Her sharp laughter reached his ears over the sound of the wind before sinking behind as they sped on. He turned his head back to smile at her, soaking up every detail of joy and glee written on her face. 

She met his eyes and smiled before looking forward again, her brow falling in confusion. Jack snapped his head forward just in time to dodge a black mass shooting up at them. 

He swerved, his muscles arching as his and his sisters’ weight swung against the force of their flight and he tensed in effort to keep them up. In quick succession, four more black masses shot out at them. Jack swerving, dipping, and twirling as he evaded the dark gelatinous forms. 

He looked down panting before a strained laugh left his chest. He looked back with a smirk on his face “You okay Anna?” 

His lips parted in a gasp and his eyes widened in fear as he stared at the now empty spot on his back. He paused in the air, turning back towards where they had been attacked and looking to the ground. He saw no sign of either her or the black monsters. 

Heart pounding in fear he descended quickly, breaking into a panicked run as he began to scream for her. But the tightened woods gave nothing away but his own screams echoing back to him. He ran in circles, the blood in his veins pounding too fast to let him think. 

Finally, through the chaos in his mind he heard her. The softest scream muffled but close. He turned sharply and looked towards the pond that had not been there before. 

Carefully, he approached the edge of the ice and placed a tentative foot on the frozen surface. A harsh chill ran up his body as his bare feet touched down. He shivered and called for her again, cautiously wobbling towards the center of the pond. 

The glint of discarded ice skates caught his eye, had Anna been ice-skating out here by herself? Their mother would never allow that, he should have been there with her, why hadn’t he been? He yelled out again, each second making him more and more desperate. 

The smallest of calls came back and a thumping from beneath him. He looked down and slipped down to the ice as he saw his sister stuck beneath the surface, pounding at the cover for freedom. He screamed and began pounding back- kicking, hitting, and clawing till his fingers bled. 

But she began sinking, eyes desperate and wide as he watched fewer and fewer air bubbles ascend from her mouth. “Anna! Hold on please!” He screamed to her, eyes flashing around him to look for something to help. A few paces away laid a hooked branch and he scrambled for it and raised it up above his head, slamming it repeatedly into the ice. 

Finally one large crack began to develop and with renewed vigor he pierced the ice and collapsed through. 

The cold hit him with achingly familiar pain. His muscles coiled and lungs ached as he kicked and pushed harder to finally reach her. He tightened his arms around her and turned toward the surface. But she was so heavy and he was so weak. No matter how hard he kicked and thrashed and pulled he could not move her back up. 

Steadily her body dragged him deeper and deeper into the endless black abyss of the pond. His whole body burned as his blood fought to bring oxygen to his begging muscles. He looked at his sister then back to the surface and squeezed her tightly one last time before letting her go. 

But this wasn’t right, he couldn’t move. He looked down in concern at his sisters fingers wrapped tightly around his shirt. When had she done that? But as he tried to remove her hands her face distorted, at first nothing more then the play of water on her features but her eyes opened to nothing but blackness. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and the fingers in his clothes became talons. 

His final air bubbles shot from his mouth as he screamed, the claws sinking into his hip and ribcage. He fought with everything he had left, some how knowing that if he made it back to the surface he would be fine. 

But the darkness she dragged him into was heavy and alive; it swirled around his body and weighed him down. Soon the darkness surrounded his vision and he knew this was death because he could remember. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pitch hauled Jack’s body from the black damp pit in his lair, the dark sludge and water clinging to his clothes and body, making the young spirit’s tantalizing form that much more appealing to the King of Nightmares. But he resisted, Jack had to be awake, per se, for this to work. For the seed to be planted and to teach the boy a lesson he would be sure to never forget. 

He removed the boys’ sweater and folded it to the side; sitting and watching the wounds on Jack’s body heal. Pitch sat near his head and began to run his fingers through the guardian’s white hair. Jacks face twitched and Pitch smirked “Time to wake up Jackie,” he hissed into Jacks ear. 

Jack groaned as his whole body quaked, whether from Pitch’s voice or from oxygen raging back through his blood. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision and movements lagging far behind his desire to move when as he realized he was in the presence of the Nightmare King. Jack shot up and pushed away from Pitch, looking around desperately for his staff before he realized that he was shirtless. 

“Where am I? Why am I half naked?... Pitch what did you do?!” Jack snapped, hands balling into fists and lips pulled back in a snarl. 

The boogeyman could smell the smallest sliver of fear on the boy, but he had to resist igniting the intoxicating scent. 

“Oh hush now Jack, all will be answered in time. You are in my lair for starters.”

Jack looked around in confusion before flashing a distrusting look towards Pitch. 

“I’ve been in your lair before and it wasn't like this. Now where am I?” 

The Nightmare king tilted his head to the side and examined the soaked tapestries and black puddles along the floor. A single dark wooden table stood in the center with no ornamentation or decoration other then a few large moss colored pillows laying along side it. The ceiling and floor were a sheer, dark stone that was cracking and chipping and the large windows that encircled the entire outside walls were cracking even more as they spoke, spider webbing out like someone was pounding against the glass in desperation.

Yes, it really did look very little like his usual lair. 

“Well, although it is my lair, your influence is morphing it, after all, this is your dream room,” Pitch explained as he glided towards the table. Jack squinted at him and peered around again. 

“My dream room? What is that supposed to mean, that I’m dreaming right now?” 

Pitch rolled his eyes and turned back to the boy 

“Yes, wise young guardian, you are dreaming and you even helped me make this room.” 

“I want nothing to do with you! Now get out of my dreams and leave me alone!” Jack snarled, starting to move closer to the Boogeyman in preparation to attack. 

“Now, now, now Jacky, this isn’t a dream, it’s a nightmare. One that I spent an awfully long time to try and snare you into, so do the polite thing and sit down.” 

Pitch patted the end of the table in direction and Jack felt like he was going to be sick.  
Every muscle, every fiber and bone felt like it was trying to break out of his skin to resist sitting on the edge of that table. A high keening sound broke from Jacks lips and his eyes froze open in shock and pain. 

“Ahhh, resisting are we, and managing it pretty well too. If you’re a good boy Jack I promise to answer all of your questions. So let’s try this again, sit down right here this instant.” 

The direct order was too much for the guardian and he stiffly walked to the table and hopped up, spine rigid as an he glared daggers into Pitch. 

The King laughed 

“Ohhh, don’t give me that look, you’ll come to enjoy my orders soon enough, but first I promised answers did I not? Lets see where to begin.” Pitch placed both hands alongside Jacks thighs and leaned down into his own shoulders, staring at the boys’ pale and bare chest. 

“When you and the rest of your little gang of Guardians defeated me I was as drained as I have ever been, but I still knew the powerful dream formulas I had learned while in power. One of them was a fantastic tool for children whose minds were in other states. Mental disease, head injuries, comas, emotional and mental breakdowns, they were created as a form of nearly permanent escapism for these poor children.” 

“Although I found little use for them at the time, these rooms saved my life. I discovered the most marvelous ability to harness these children and leave them in a perpetual state of fear, for me to feed off of till they die in their slumbering nightmare.” Pitch bared his teeth in a wicked grin as the Guardian of fun gaped in shock at him and his eyes brimmed with tears for the children. 

“You are a monster!” Jack screamed at Pitch, his body was trembling as he tried to regain control.

Pitch snagged Jacks jaw with his hands, the fingernails biting into his pale cheeks as he glared right back at the boy. 

“Oh even I would not normally be so cruel, but you! You and your Guardians left me with no choice! I did what was necessary to survive and you and all the rest of your jolly friends are to blame for it.” 

“Even now there are children in other rooms, lost till they somehow awaken, some perhaps destined to live their entire, mortal life in terror….and it’s all for me.” Pitch stepped back with a fond look spreading across his face like he was remembering a particularly wonderful meal. 

“And because I’m getting impatient I’m going to cut one of your questions out of the way. You are shirtless because I am ordering you to play with and fondle your nipples.” 

Jack let out a choked sound as his hands moved up his body, wincing whenever he tried to pull them back. 

Pitch didn’t think that someone as icy cold as Jack could blush but the sweetest shade of pink began to melt the thin frost on his cheeks. The tinge crawled first along his neck and face then spread down towards his chest, the color being met by white hands, as Jack had no choice but to give in with the order. 

“Hmmmm beautiful,” Pitch purred before moving his mouth along Jacks ear. 

“You slept Jack. I’ve been waiting years for you to finally sleep again. And then you were having such a sweet dream. But the minute I reached out to it you began creating your own prison, it is one of the more elegant rooms I’ve been in. 

I’m impressed you harbor such darkness in you still. So many shattered hopes and dreams, so much resentment built thick inside of you. And so much water weighing down your soul… did you truly once contemplate what it would have been like if you had let your sister die?” 

Jack roared and his body visibly lifted off the table before being jerked back down.  
He panted like a bull, his expression a complete contrast to the slow, sensual motion of his hands still circling and pinching his nipples. 

Pitch chose to ignore Jack’s angry tantrum and focused instead on the buds hardening and starting to ache. He leaned forward and rasped his tongue in a lazy circle around the right while Jacks hand continued to tweak the left. Jack hissed and his face twisted in revulsion 

“You have no right, you son of a bitch, no right to look into my dreams, no right to touch me, and no damn right to act like what you are doing to those children is justified! The rest of the Guardians will find you and this time we’ll make sure you stay gone for good!” 

Pitch sucked the nipple hard and pulled away with a soft pop before regarding the boy. 

“I’ve no doubt they will find me eventually, but I’m strong enough now to evade them easily if I wish. As well, they won’t begin looking for me any time soon. You are the only person who knows I’ve regained power and the Sandman already visited your dream. He won’t know anything is wrong till you awaken and I’m in no rush to let you leave.” 

“You aren’t going anywhere Jack, so you may as well get comfy and enjoy yourself.” Pitch gave him a full-toothed smile and pushed Jacks left hand away to lick and bite the other nipple. 

Pitch worked his tongue around the areola slowly, just tracing around the peak before lightly grazing the nipple with his tongue, his did this for several rotations, getting Jack familiar with the rhythm. 

Jack had become so accustomed to this that when Pitch bit down on the peaking nub he was unable to hide his gasp. 

The Nightmare King chuckled with the nipple between his lips and began tracing his hands up Jacks body. Rubbing them up his waist and slowly twirling his fingers over Jack’s barely visible ribs. 

He let his hands rest briefly on Jack’s neck, taking note of his rapid pulse and the feel of his Adams-apple bobbing as he gulped. 

He continued up, finally twisting his fingers into snow-white hair and tugging gently. Pitch rolled the nipple between his teeth one last time before pulling back; beginning to pepper light kisses around Jack’s lithe chest. 

As he approached his collarbone and neck he suckled and bit, leaving bruises and angry indents. 

His eyes flicked up and met Jack’s eyes before bringing their lips together. 

It wasn’t much; Jack’s lips were tight and unresponsive making Pitch sigh and pull back to regard the young guardian. 

“Tell me Jack, have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

Jack squinted his eyes at Pitch and balled his hands into tight fists as he tried to swallow the power forcing him to answer. “y-yes-s” he hissed out through clamped teeth. 

“Tell me about it.” Pitch ordered as he began to kiss and lick around Jacks body again.

Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. 

“Her name was Janet, I was 15 she was 16, she was the doctors daughter. It was behind her house, Anna had gotten sick and we had brought her to him. While my parents and the doctor were with Anna, Janet took me behind the house and kissed me and… told me that I had the prettiest brown eyes… that she would dream about looking into my eyes while I kissed her…” 

Another bright blush was starting along Jacks body and Pitch couldn’t hide the little laugh that bubbled up at Jacks expense. 

“Oohhh! Hmmm how cute! So it was only that one time? And never more than kissing?”

The boogeyman watched the blush become deeper as Jack shook his head in a violent denial.

Pitch smiled wider and gave an appreciative lick along the line of Jacks ear, making the boy shudder. 

“How long has it been since you’ve touched yourself Jack?” 

The guardian squeaked and his eyes rolled rapidly back in forth 

“Not since…. Not since I became like this. I was human the last time I did… that.” 

“Yes, I suspected as much, I didn’t have the desire to for a very long time either, most of us don’t. Especially when we’ve become accustomed to not receiving physical contact.” 

Pitch lightly trailed his fingertips down Jacks chest and stomach, the muscles flinching at the soft contact. 

“But being touched can be a powerful experience for us, it can open whole new doors.” 

Pitch began to untie the top of Jacks worn leather pants and briefly let his fingers tangle in the coarse pubic hair below. He tugged the pants down just far enough to reveal the tops of Jacks pale thighs beneath before meeting the guardian’s angry stare again. 

With a challenge in his eyes Pitch smirked 

“I want you to stroke your cock Jack, above your underwear, I’m sure you remember how?” 

Jack snarled again before nodding his head and bringing his right hand down to cup the head of his penis through the thin cotton. 

Sweat was beginning to build on his body from trying to resist and his arm shook violently as the muscles began to strain. 

“The harder you try and fight it the faster you’ll break from exhaustion.” Pitch whispered at Jack’s lips before moving against them again. Letting his tongue slide against the closed thin flesh. 

“Open your mouth to me Jack and no biting, I want to feel that quick tongue of yours.” 

The next time Pitch brought his tongue to Jack’s lips he was granted entrance, he sighed into the guardians’ hot mouth. Their teeth clicked together as the Nightmare King began to assault the orifice with intent

His tongue coiled along Jacks, suckling and coaxing it into response. He could feel Jack attempting to close his mouth and his arm and shoulder fighting for freedom, and it was glorious. Getting to see and feel Jack dig himself deeper and deeper into his power. It wouldn’t be much longer before Pitch wouldn’t even need to order the boy to make him comply. 

Pitch began the next step; beginning to imagine what he wanted Jack to do instead of speaking it. He imagined Jacks tongue wanting to seek it’s own entrance and starting an inquisitive examination of Pitch’s own mouth. 

He thought of Jacks tongue fighting and dancing with his own and after a few tense moments Pitch felt the lightest twitch along the muscle. 

He opened his eyes in time to see the marvelous look of confusion and fear spread across the boys face. 

It was like Jack’s tongue was waking up from being frozen and when it slid along to find the heat of Pitch’s mouth Jack thought he was going to die.

He was so worn out and it felt like his mouth and tongue were on fire. He whimpered into the kiss and Pitch felt an icy tear freeze near his nose and the stuttering shake in Jack’s shoulders as he sobbed. 

He reluctantly pulled back from the delicious contact to examine the boys cramped face. 

“Please…. Please stop. I will do anything, I will stop working with the Guardians if you will just stop!” Jack sobbed, the admission making his shoulders go limp and his head fall against Pitch’s chest. 

“As tempting as an offer as that is Jack, I have wanted this for a very long time and I think you may view your bargaining chip a little differently soon.” Pitch ran a finger along Jacks swelling bottom lip and returned his attention to Jacks hand still rubbing his flaccid cock. 

“Do you know why you cannot get hard Jack?” 

The young guardian stilled his sobs and shook his head no. 

“It is because the moon found no use for any of us to feel physical desires, but much like a dream turned into a nightmare sometimes all it takes is the influence of the right touch.” 

With that Pitch yanked Jack’s underwear down enough to free the member and slid his fingers up and down the pliant flesh. Soon he felt the heat rising in his palm and his heart pounded with glee when he heard the guardians’ surprised gasp. 

“Jack, the moon didn’t want us to be distracted by sexual desires while we were supposed to be focusing on children. Only spirits can touch other spirits and reawaken our blood.” 

Jack gasped again, his mouth frozen open in shock and his eyes unfocused and wide as Pitch pushed Jacks hardening cock through his fist. Jack squirmed on the table, his hands clenching the edge as Pitch ran his finger over the head a few times, picking up a drop of pre-come and liking it off his finger. 

“Stop. Stop. Stop! STOP!” Jack begged and screamed as Pitch began to stroke harder.

“Do you really want me to stop Jack? Or do you only want me to stop because of the guilt you feel that your enemy is bringing you pleasure you haven’t felt for over 300 years? You haven’t come in a long, long time. And I intend on making sure you see this through to the end.” Pitch shifted Jack’s hips closer to the edge of the table and pulled Jacks pants and underwear completely off. 

“Now Jack, I have one last order for you. Stop fighting!” 

Only two simple words, but the two that would ultimately end up leaving Jack willing and begging in the Boogeyman’s arms. 

Jack spent his final moments of strength pleading with Pitch through his eyes, but the next time Pitch stroked Jack’s hard erection the spirit fell back onto the table with a loud moan. 

“That’s more like it Jackie, now do you want me to make you feel even better?” The guardian whimpered and nodded his head in an enthusiastic yes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” Pitch teased, pulling his hand away from Jacks cock and rubbing his thumbs over the spirits pale hipbones. 

Jack bucked and twitched at the touch with a breathy whimper before finding his voice 

“Please, please make me feel good! I want you to make me feel, I haven’t in so long. Pitch please just make me feel something!” 

“Ahhhh, so that’s the desire you’re giving into. The desire to experience touch in ways you never have before or never could.” Pitch leaned over him and laid his weight down on the boy, grinding his own clothed erection against Jacks 

“Take my word Jack Frost, you will be utterly destroyed by the time I’m done with you.” Pitch growled out into Jack’s open mouth, quickly having to fight the desire to fuck the boy senseless right there when he began grinding back against him. 

He smirked down at him when pale hands began to try and push past his clothes to feel his chest. 

“I’ve made you impatient I see, why you’ve become quite the whore for anything I have to offer, haven’t you?” 

The guardian arched as Pitch gave an exceptionally aggressive thrust of his hips and pinned Jack’s hands back down onto the table. 

“You have to earn the right to touch boy, now answer the question.” 

“I… uhhh! Yes, yes I would do anything for your touch. I’m your whore Pitch, please just touch me again!” 

Jacks head thrashed back and forth on the table as his hips tried to chase after Pitch’s retreating form. The Nightmare King smirked and ordered Jack to keep his hands on the table and spread his legs open. 

Jack quickly complied, hiking his legs up and as wide as he could get them and keeping his wrists above his head. “Like this?” he whimpered as Pitch stepped back to examine his display. 

“Ohhh yes Jack,” Pitch smiled “just like that.” 

Pitch ran his hands along the inside of Jacks thighs, letting his nails drag along the soft skin and making Jack twitch. He moved his head down, nipping and kissing down his stomach and leaving a particularly red bite above his pubic hair. 

Jack choked on his scream when Pitch dragged his tongue along his penis, lathing wet circles around the head. The very point of his tongue flicking at the slit, opening it and coaxing more pre-come out. 

Jack writhed and gasped, his eyes locked on what Pitch’s tongue was doing to him. His head fell back with a thump when Pitch finally sucked his member down. 

Pitch suckled him slowly, occasionally trailing his fingers down to trace Jacks hole or cup his balls. The guardian was squirming and shaking restlessly now, unable to hold still.

“Ahhh…. Pitch, I think-!” Jacks face contorted and sweat gathered at his hips and collarbone. 

“Open your eyes Jack, you’re going to come for me soon, and I want you watching.” 

Pitch smirked and Jack whimpered as he continued to quickly pull and stroke Jack’s heavy cock.  
Jack turned his face into his arm, biting into his pale skin.

“Pitch it’s too much, it hurts!” He whined looking down at Pitch lapping at his sensitive balls. 

“You haven’t come in a long time Jackie and I’m going to rip it out of you.” Pitch suddenly held a hungry look in his eyes and lowered his mouth back around the boys cock. 

Pitch knew Jack was going to come well before the boy did, he felt it in the way Jacks thigh and calf muscles coiled sharply, in the sound of Jack’s nails scrambling on the wooden table, and when the guardian arched his back off the table and started thrusting to meet the Nightmare Kings mouth, Pitch knew he had him. 

Jack let out a delicious mix between a whine and a scream, his eyes blown wide and his mouth frozen open in a pained “O”. 

Pitch gulped down the first few shots of spunk in his mouth before letting the rest slide out as he continued to suck at the pulsing red member. 

Jack mewled and gasped, looking down at Pitch for mercy as Pitch continued to milk his over sensitive cock. 

Pitch hummed as he pulled back and took in the site of Jacks gleaming and twitching dick. He leaned up and connected their bodies again; bringing his lips back to Jacks. 

The boy immediately sought entrance into his mouth and Pitch didn’t try to hide his groan when Jack’s tongue began cleaning his mouth of come. 

Pitch buried his face into Jack’s chest, inhaling the sharp scent of winter as he stroked his hands up the boys quivering waist. He could feel the spit and come soaking into his pants as he rolled his groin against Jacks spent cock and he shivered. 

He opened his robes and let his pants melt down his legs into a black bundle at his feet 

“You may use your hands now.” 

Jack flexed his fingers before reaching up and gingerly tracing along Pitch’s chest, his eyes nervously jumping between Pitch’s face and his own hand. 

“Tell me Jack, how was that?” 

The boy quivered and squeezed his eyes shut, opening them moments later to glare at the man above him 

“It was one of the most amazing things to happen to me in three hundred years.” Jack snarled out “And I hate you!” 

Pitch rolled his eyes and kissed Jacks now flaccid cock 

“I see your attitude problem comes back when you aren’t excited, we’ll have to fix that.” 

Jack squeaked when he felt Pitch trace his hole with a finger, circling and gently pushing against the tight entrance. 

“Do… don’t do that!” Jack whispered, as his hands worked against his will to pull behind his knees and open himself to Pitch even more. 

The boogeyman had to restrain himself, yet again, as Jacks submissive display made his heavy prick twitch. 

Pitch pulled his hand away and gave a few teasing pulls at Jacks cock. Jacks eyes darted to black goo covering Pitch’s fingers that hadn’t been there before. 

“I’m going to put my fingers inside of you now Jack, stretch you nice and wide for me. Would you like that?” 

Pitch asked, already circling the hole again. Jack could feel the cold liquid gathering at his entrance. 

“I don’t… I mean maybe. I don’t know, that feels weird, I want you to let me go.” Jack groaned out as he felt the very tip of Pitch’s finger push in. 

“But we’re about to have so much fun Jack, I really think you should stick around.” 

With that, Pitch slid the digit in the rest of the way, Jack’s body relaxing to the intrusion quickly. 

“You’re so warm in here Jack, did you know that? It’s like you’re on fire just for me.” 

Pitch slid the finger in and out a few times, occasionally bending it before adding in a second. Jack gasped and jerked as Pitch began to scissor him. 

“It… it hurts and it feels weird, why does it tingle?” Jack panted out as Pitch shoved his long fingers in as deep as he could. 

“Don’t you fret about that boy, it’s going to make you feel even better in its own time.” 

Pitch emphasized by finally tracing his fingers along Jacks prostate. The guardian yelped and arched, his cock starting to give an interested twitch as it began to harden. 

Pitch looked down and smirked at the black sludge gathered around Jacks white ass and hole and he moaned when he imagined his own erection fucking into the young guardian. Oh how he envied his fingers for the moment. 

He rushed in a third finger and Jack flinched as the muscles stretched too fast. The smallest drip of blood trailed out and Pitch cooed to Jack’s whimpers. 

He didn’t get much out of hurting Jack, but getting immediate access to his blood would ensure his nightmare mire could do its job later. He kneeled down and licked up the blood before removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. 

“P… Pitch! Uhhh I don’t… I need…” Jack gasped and shivered, his cock filling faster as Pitch dragged and thrust his tongue repeatedly into the boy. 

His tongue couldn’t go as deep as his fingers, but he was able to just flick it along the outer edge of that glorious bundle of nerves, teasing the boy till he eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open panting. 

Pitch pulled back up, removing his tongue and shoving his three fingers back in and making Jacks hips buck. He went straight for the kill, rubbing along his prostate and making Jack moan and dig his nails into the wood. 

“Shit! Oh my God shit!! Pitch it’s too much… I don’t know what… ahhh!” Jack’s eyes were blown wide as he experienced this new pleasure, desperately trying to ask for something when he didn’t want to. 

Pitch was leaning over him now, his fingers pushing into the smaller guardian hard enough to make him rock. He drank up every cry of pleasure and every shocked or surprised expression like they could bring him back from the dead. 

“Tell me what you need Jack,” he whispered against the boys thin white lips. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know! Please!” Jack screamed out, his head thrashing as Pitch continued to press that sensitive spot inside of him. 

“Don’t lie! You’ve been invisible for 300 years Jack. You know what to ask for.” Pitch snarled down at him, his cock glancing off of one of Jacks thighs and almost making him lose control. 

But Jack remained silent, biting his lip till it bled and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Fine lets play a game instead. I call this how many times can I force you to come till you give in. Now come Jack!” 

Oh were his screams glorious. 

Jack arched and jerked, his body forced into coming before it was ready. His load shot out at them both with the weight of Pitch’s command behind it. His pulsing and twitching cock looked angry and red as the remnants of his orgasm leaked out. 

That had been so much different than before, so much more violent and abrupt and Jack sobbed as his body quaked through the aftershock.  
The young guardian gulped down air like he hadn’t breathed in hours, his body limp and weak. 

In a moment of delusional focus he thought about how beautiful his come looked on Pitch’s black robes. Like snow falling on a clear moonless night, and he smiled at how appropriate that was. 

Pitch leaned back over him again to kiss away the mysterious look and reaffirm his desires. 

“I could make you do it again Jack, right now while you haven’t even come down from your second. I could order you to come over and over until you give in and admit what you want. And ohh would I love to. The way your pretty little hole was clenching on my fingers just now? God Jack, I knew you would be tight but that almost made me finish, imagining your stretched hole milking me.” 

Pitch emphasized by thrusting against him and pressing down hard against Jack’s prostate. The boy mewled and bucked, meeting Pitch’s heavy stare when sharp nails jerked his head forward. 

“Tell me Jack, tell me all the things you want me to do, all the ways you want me to touch you to make up for 300 years.” Pitch stretched his fingers around in the boy one more time before pulling out 

“All you have to do is say it.” 

Jack whimpered at how empty he felt now. It was like Pitch had opened something inside of him that had never been there before but now he couldn’t close it by himself. 

He squirmed, his hips gyrating like they could summon the Nightmare King back to him in a silent plea. But Pitch only smirked and Jacks eyes brimmed with tears as his shame was torn down and he told the truth. 

“Please Pitch, please I want you inside of me. I need you inside of me…” Jack’s voice was stretched thin and he whimpered when Pitch retreated from his touch with a smirk 

“I need you… to fuck me. To stuff and stretch me with your cock and fuck me till I can’t think. I want your come, God I want you to fill me up with your come and then keep fucking me, I want you to plug me up so I don’t lose a single drop! I can’t…” 

Jack’s plead were cut short as Pitch rammed their mouths together, teeth clashing and noses bumping. Jack thought he was going to gag Pitch shoved his tongue so far down his throat, like he was trying to taste his soul. 

Pitch pulled away and leaned down quickly, an energy in his step that hadn’t been there before. He picked up one of the big moss colored pillows and shoved it under Jacks narrow hips. 

When he met the boys’ eyes, Jack felt an icy shiver unlike any cold he’d ever produced slide down his back. 

“I will own you Jack Frost, the Moon may have given you this life, but I will take it and make it mine!” 

Pitch pushed aside the opening in his robes and lined his swollen cock up with Jacks hole, the tiny entrance pulsing with black goo and begging for him. 

“Say it again Jack, say it while I sink into you, say it while the enemy you claim to hate takes your virginity and makes you his!” Pitch hissed, his hands pressing bruises into Jack’s hips and his body shaking from control. 

“Yes ahh, please fuck me please Pitch I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me and fill… ahhhh! Fill me up!” Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Pitch slowly slid into him. 

Pushing up past where his fingers could reach and leaving the boy slack jawed and shivering. 

“Gods yes you are tight!” Pitch groaned out, pulling back out a few inches to sheathe fully inside again. 

Pitch laughed as he began to thrust harder and faster into the boy. Looking down at him while he held his knees open wide for him and pleasured gasps were dragged from his lips. 

“I love that I’m taking this from you, and I love that even if I hadn’t ordered you to stop fighting me you would have still wanted this, wanted me to make you my pet!” Pitch blabbered down to him, neither really listening nor comprehending the other. 

Pitch used Jack’s hips as leverage and shoved in as deep and hard as he could with every thrust. 

The sound of skin slapping together and Jack’s moans and whimpers filling the air. Jack cried out when Pitch began to stroke his cock, pumping blood back into the cold organ. 

“Jack… oh Jackie you are so perfect, hahaha! To think I waited so many years for this, you are a just reward.” 

Pitch groaned out, his body starting to tense and coil. He had held off for so long, but he wanted a little more, he just couldn’t imagine giving up the guardian after he had only just gotten what he’s wanted. 

A few more quick pulls on Jacks member had the boy hard and whimpering, too sensitive but unable to deny the pleasure racking his body with every thick thrust of Pitch’s cock. 

“Oh I’m sorry Jack, but I am so greedy for your come. I want to feel you come with me.” 

“Uhhh!! No please, not again! I can’t Pitch.” 

Jack begged, wanting to push him away but unable to get his hands to stop stroking Pitch’s gray chest and neck. Wanting to please the man by coming but not wanting to actually obey. 

“Yes! Arhhh, come with me Jack!” Pitch yelled out, ramming his cock down Jacks ass harder and harder. 

Jack knew the exact moment Pitch was going to come, because his orgasm hit him a mere two seconds before Pitch was wide eyed and groaning and slamming into his clenching hole faster than any time before. 

Tears leaked from his eyes as his blood coiled in his gut and his limbs tingled for the third time, his vision swimming briefly. 

“No more! Ohhhh, please Pitch…Ahhh!” Jack groaned as he felt Pitch come and pulse inside of him. 

Both their bodies stilled for the moment, the only movement being the rise and fall of their chests as they panted. Pitch rested his head on Jacks chest and licked slowly at a trail of sweat. 

“I fear I’ve over heated you, such a shame I can’t give you a proper cool down.”

“What?”

“Flip over Jack, feet on the ground, bend over for me.” Pitch ordered as Jack’s eyes went wide with realization. 

“But you came!” Jack whined, his body already moving to obey the order. 

“Yes, and I will again, I only just got you Jack. I’m not about to just relinquish you after I realize what it is I’ve trapped.” 

Jack whimpered and his bones cracked as he moved from his stiff position. The floor was hard on his feet and the wood rough against his nipples and stomach. 

Pitch rubbed his hand slowly around the outline of Jack’s ass, trailing a finger along his spine before returning his hand with a loud smack as he spanked Jack’s rear. The guardian screeched in surprise and Pitch laughed, rubbing a hand over the stinging flesh. 

“Spread for me Jack, I want to look at what I’ve done to you.” 

Jack whined and brought his hands to his ass cheeks and pulled the wet flesh apart, letting Pitch examine his hole. 

It was such an interesting color contrast. The red of the hole against the white of Jacks skin, accentuated by the black of the sludge Pitch left in him with just the tiniest sheen and cream color from his come starting to dribble out. 

“Hahah! My, my you are quite the painted whore aren’t you?” 

The boy shuddered and wiggled his hips under the scrutiny, scrunching his face into his arm to hide his blush. 

“Please Pitch, I’m so tired, you got what you wanted so please just let me go! I don’t understand what you want from me? What was all of this even for?!” 

“This was about so many things Jack.” The Nightmare king whispered as he kissed down Jack’s spine, stopping briefly to nip at his buttocks. 

“One part vengeance for the years of imprisonment you and your friends gave me. Two parts my own personal brand of self-loathing that you, as a similar soul, have unfortunately become the target of. And three parts mystery Jack… and you could ruin my little plan if I opened that surprise.”

Jack stilled at the words and at the feel of a cock starting to press at his hole. 

“Now be still boy, this part is going to be much different than before. I have one more type of touch to show you.” 

If Jack had known what Pitch was going to do with him, perhaps he would have tried to fight again. He was just too tired to deal with this, and as Pitch slowly slid in and stayed as still as death inside him, Jack felt his body lock up with confusion. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore. Pitch kissed and traced his hands along Jack’s back when he started to thrust. 

The way he would rest his mouth against Jack’s hair and his hot breath would hiss past his ear. The way he would give these long pained groans, like moving like this was hurting him. 

Jack was so confused; by the pace, by the arms wrapped around his waist that held him like he was an anchor, by the kisses searing words into his neck and back, by the sounds being whispered into his ear like some long forgotten omen. 

So when Jack began to move his hips to meet the Nightmare Kings thrusts, he would always blame the confusion. The fire that should have long been extinguished rekindling with every grind and thrust that left Jack scrambling for purchase. 

Twining white with gray and making Pitch gasp and lose his rhythm. 

Jack felt pleasure shudder through him when Pitch curled and groaned above him, moving his mouth back to Jacks ear. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. Jack, I could keep you forever.”

Pitch grunted again when Jack couldn't help but shove his hips back harder, the compliment temporarily soothing his angry cold heart. 

“If you were human I would turn you into a fearling, make you a prince. Would you like that Jack? To be my prince?” 

Pitch dragged his nails around Jack’s waist before wrapping his hand back around the limp cock hanging below. 

“No, I wouldn’t like that. I’m not fucking yours.” 

Jack’s voice shakes and he can’t hide the keen that breaks through him as Pitch plays with his tortured member. 

“Ohhh we’ll see.” Jack could feel the smirk pressed into his back

Pitch trails the other hand back up Jack’s spine before twirling it into his white hair. Jerking back the boys’ head sharply and forcing Jack to arch his back harder, bringing Pitch’s prick right along those sensitive nerves. 

It escalates quickly after that. Jack’s mouth permanently open in moans and cries as Pitch hits his prostate and the Nightmare King rides him harder and harder. 

Pitch is panting above him now, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth barring down as he tries to hold on. He doesn’t have a lot of time left. 

“Do you want to know one of my secrets Jack?” 

The spirit glances over his shoulder at the older incarnation, a curious glint in his eyes before they roll back with a moan. 

“Haha! I’ll take that as a yes. I don’t have much longer with you, but you could have left moments ago.” 

Jack’s eyes shot back again and are blown wide with confusion.

“No it’s true. You haven’t been under my control since I made you flip over. Displaying for me, thrusting back at me, every ounce of pleasure you’re feeling right now is all yours.” 

Pitch can feel the realization dawn on the boy. Jack’s muscles slowly discovering their uses again, making him twitch and jerk like he’s coming up from a deep sleep. 

Next came the fighting. 

Jack tries to claw back at the man, his nails occasionally snagging gray skin and leaving red trails. He twists and bucks as he attempts to dislodge the heavy cock inside of him and the man it’s attached to. 

Pitch begins to laugh because it’s all timing out so well for him. Jack fighting is making his used hole clench tighter and Pitch can feel his orgasm pooling low in his groin. He continues stroking Jack’s cock, his strength and weight keeping the boy from throwing him quiet yet. 

“Oh, stay awhile longer Jackie, we’re still having so much fun and you still love the way this feels!” 

Pitch laughs hysterically and Jack begins screaming underneath him. Defiance and rage fueling his stiff muscles and helping him find his voice. 

“I’ll kill you! Get the fuck off me Pitch!” Jack bellows and thrashes, tears stinging his eyes when Pitch pulls a long stroke over the swelling tip. 

Pitch groans loudly, his own roar match Jack’s screams as he begins to come. 

“Go back to sleep Jack and you’ll be mine again. I’ll always be waiting here for my favorite prince, and all you have to do is sleep for me.” 

Pitch thrusts weakly back in as the final shots of his orgasm leave him, already he can feel Jack’s essence leaving. 

“No! I’ll never go back to you! I’ll find the children and I’ll find you and the Guardians and I will destroy you for good this time.” 

Jack squeezes his eyes shut and balls his arms around his face, kicking his legs back blindly at Pitch who continues to stroke his hard cock. 

“Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come on wake up!” Jack pleads into the table, his gut starting to coil and quiver again as Pitch cups his balls. 

“Go back to sleep Jackie.” Pitch hisses into his ear, biting down hard just below it and releasing the cool fluid underneath.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!” 

 

The abandoned house in the mountains is filled with screams as Jack shoots up out of his bed. Hands immediately grabbing for his staff and assuming a defensive position. 

He breathes hard and moves in circles, his heart pounding as he fights off his disorientation. 

He expects to see Pitch leering at him from a dark corner or growling under the bed, but Jack is alone in the cold stillness no matter what his body says. 

He takes a shaky breath and sits back down on the bed; his hands starting to explore his body in search of injuries that he feels should be there. 

His penis is flaccid but clearly used and spent. His pants stick to his groin as he gently tugs them down. He aches all over but especially in his hips, and when he leans back he can feel a burn around his ass. 

He lies back down, dreading even trying to check. Carefully, he brings his ring finger to his hole and prods around it. Feeling no immediate signals of pain he presses the tip into the first knuckle. Still nothing, although he senses pain around there, the actual sensation itself is a phantom. 

He pulls the finger back and sighs in relief. Although he isn’t about to try and fool himself into believing that nothing happened in his nightmare, at least he can take the small comfort in knowing nothing actually physically happened to his body other than a violently horrific wet dream. It was just a bad dream. 

Jack laughs and tosses his soiled pants across the room before getting up and searching around for something to make pants out off. 

He wouldn’t have been so relieved if he had noticed the black stain in the crotch of his pants or the black liquid that leaves wisps of color on his white finger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Month Later

 

Jack couldn’t believe it when it happened. 

He’d been working non-stop with the Guardians to try and find the children Pitch had trapped. He had, thankfully, managed to retell most of the story without having to give away the horrors of the sexual events of the dream. 

He’d was listening to Bunny and North argue over where to go next when he felt an odd pressure in his anus that only lead to his cock becoming suddenly very heated and very hard. 

He coughed loudly to hide his groan and flew out of the workshop with a breathy mumble about forgetting a snowball fight with Jamie. 

The winds carried him back to that deserted house and he collapsed onto the floor desperately trying to get out of his pants. He palmed and stroked at his erection. The pleasure a ghosting sensation but nothing like it used to be, nothing like his last....ehh experience. 

The thrum in his ass continued and Jack bit his lip, eyes darting around the room as he sucked his pinky finger before gingerly pushing it past the tight entrance. 

Still the barest feeling of touch or pleasure, but nothing he could really use. He groaned, switching to a longer digit instead, hoping to hit those nerves like Pitch’s long fingers had. 

Jack hushed a frustrated wail into his arm as he continued to feel nothing. He pulled his finger out and rocked back onto his knees, the thrumming and pulsing sensation only seeming to grow as Jack starred down at his hardened cock. Frustration and confusion boiling inside of him and making him resent the useless organ. 

It was then that he froze, the similar appearance of black on white drawing his eyes to the fingers he had inserted into himself. The black liquid glistened and thickened in the open air, its appearance making Jack daze off in memory. 

He knew what he would have to do; he just didn’t want to have to do it.  
~~~~~~~~~

“Ahhhh, Jack. What took you so long?”


End file.
